warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawkheart
|namest = Warrior: Medicine Cat: |namesl = Hawkheart Hawkheart |apps = Barkface |livebooks = ''Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy }} Hawkheart is a mottled, dark brown tom with yellow eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Yellowfang's Secret :In the prologue, Goosefeather halts beside the Moonstone after having led the medicine cats. He nods to each medicine cat as he names them. With an impatient twitch of his tail, Hawkheart mutters to Goosefeather to get on with the ceremony. Goosefeather glares at Hawkheart, but performs the medicine cat apprentice ceremony. He is also noted to be sitting a couple tail-lengths away with the other medicine cats as Featherpaw's ceremony progresses. Crookedstar's Promise :Hawkheart is at a Gathering when Bluepaw is introducing the medicine cats, and explains her scorn to Crookedpaw, since the harsh medicine cat had killed her mother, Moonflower, in a battle between ThunderClan and WindClan. :Later, at another Gathering much later on, Pinestar throws a veiled challenge at the other Clans, stating his Clan's boundaries were secure, Hawkheart calls out that WindClan had stuck to their side of the borders. Bluestar's Prophecy :Hawkheart is the medicine cat of WindClan. :When Bluepaw helps drag the wounded Leopardpaw away from the battle between ThunderClan and WindClan, Hawkheart sees how small she is, and sarcastically gasps that ThunderClan had brought kits. Bluepaw protests that she wasn't a kit; Hawkheart stalks toward her threateningly, and prepares to attack her, knowing that she was too young to be able to defeat him. Heatherstar, WindClan's leader, stops him, telling him he needs to help the injured cats. Just then, the ThunderClan cats break into the medicine den to destroy his herbs. Hawkheart is forced to leave, and Bluepaw escapes, unharmed. She is unsure of whether Hawkheart was really a medicine cat or not until Swiftbreeze, a ThunderClan warrior, says that he had been the fiercest warrior in WindClan until StarClan called him to become a medicine cat. :Later, Hawkheart is seen attacking Bluepaw's mother, Moonflower, as she appears from his den. He leaps on her and flings her across the blood slicked clearing by the throat, killing her. When Bluepaw says that Moonflower should not have died, Hawkheart claims the apprentice's mother destroyed the medicine supplies, and that was reason enough to kill her. When Bluepaw says that StarClan gave Goosefeather, the ThunderClan medicine cat, a sign that they had to attack, Hawkheart snorts and mockingly asks that they'd risk so much on his word. :At a Gathering a few moons later, he taunts Bluepaw, calling her a kit-warrior. As she gets enflamed, Sunfall, the ThunderClan deputy, tells Bluepaw that StarClan will be the one to judge him for his actions. :During a later Gathering, when Crookedpaw, an apprentice of RiverClan, asks why Bluepaw says Hawkheart's name so hatefully, she tells him that Hawkheart killed her mother. Trivia *Before ''Bluestar's Prophecy was released, Erin Hunter revealed that they were going to write about an evil medicine cat; Hawkheart was possibly the cat they were referring to.Revealed by Erin Hunter *Hawkheart was mistakenly described as a gray flecked tom. *In Erin Hunter Chat 7, it is revealed Hawkheart probably resides in the Place of No Stars. *In the allegiances of Yellowfang's Secret, he is mistakenly described as a stone-gray tom with flecks of darker brown fur. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:WindClan Cat Category:Medicine Cats Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Minor Character Category:Warriors Category:Deceased Characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters